


Claudio

by MynameisKanrachan



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: (Your ex is claudio btw), (if such a thing exists oh well lmao), Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Implications of Claudio x You, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Non-Graphic Violence, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Your ex is an asshole, spanish swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: (Claudio stans, do not be fooled. He's an asshole here.)
Relationships: Miguel Caballero Rojo/Reader, Miguel Caballero Rojo/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Claudio

**Author's Note:**

> Possible inaccurate spanish and italian because google translate's a bitch

_"I can't believe it's mandatory to attend this stupid party,"_

Miguel leaned in to you as he talked, not wanting to let the other fighters hear. It was the Iron Fist gala, hosted, sponsored, and organized by Mishima Zaibatsu. It was, apparently, mandatory for all fighters participating in the tournament to attend. It was to have a good time, and apparently to try and fix broken bonds and whatever the fuck was written on the invitation.

"C'mon, sweetheart, it's a nice party. We're here to have a good time," you squeeze his thigh reassuringly. "You look good, but you definitely look better if you got rid of that frown on your face," you chuckle. Miguel rolled his eyes, and he flashed you a forced smile. "No kidding, though, you look so hot in that white tux," you say, leaning your head on his shoulder. "You look good in your dress, too, muñeca," Miguel says, kissing your forehead. You snuggle closer to him, trying to warm yourself with his warmth, and Miguel notices this, taking off his blazer and wrapping it around your shoulders.

A few photographers then asked if they could take a picture of the both of you. You two looked so cute in your corresponding outfits. The white suit and the white silk dress, and the roses that decorated your hair was also in in Miguel's chest pocket, and the necklace you wore matched with his. You two had earned the Couple of the night title.

Well, after that, things were going on smoothly. Or so you thought. You thought nothing else would happen, when a familiar bluenette sat beside you. You did a double-take on him, and your jaw dropped. And so did his when he saw you. It was the one and only Claudio Serafino, the man you used to date, and also the man who broke your heart.

"F/N?"

"Claudio?!"

You looked away with a blank expression, shock, probably. Miguel had immediately recognized the dude, and he looked so done. _Great. What kind of shitty fanfiction is this? What genre of WattPad was this again? This is so fucking cliche, what the hell?_ You thought. Miguel squeezed your thigh, and you just bit your lip. _Pleasedon'ttalktomepleasedon'ttalktomepleasedon_ -

"So, uh, a surprise to see you here,"

"Yes."

You mentally slapped yourself. What were you supposed to say, anyway? Miguel snickered at your stupid response, and you pinched the top of his hand, making him hiss quietly. "Rojo," Claudio gives him a small wave, and Miguel just raised his eyebrows at him. The three of you sat there, quiet and awkward.

You felt a nasty shiver run up your spine when you saw him in your peripheral sight eyeing your exposed cleavage. And Miguel probably saw it, because he'd ask you if you wanted to exchange seats. Your excuse? To see whoever the fuck was on the stage giving a stupid speech. Who was it? Zarina? Zedina? Zorina? Whatever.

Claudio sunk back to his seat when he saw Miguel's cleavage instead of yours. Porca miseria. Claudio thought. "Oi, compañero, do you mind?" Miguel frowned. "Sorry. You know us men," Claudio chuckled, and Miguel's brow twitched. He grabs Claudio's collar, pulling it up and ruining both Miguel's mood and Claudio's "fAnCy SuIt11!!"

"Listen here, you piece 'a shit, I'm not fucking kidding, I'll break that fucking nose of yours," Miguel growled, and you face palmed as you felt all eyes were on your table. "'s not that deep, Rojo. I've seen, touched, kissed, probably licked that-" Claudio couldn't even finish his sentence as Miguel punched him square in the face. You heard a crack, which you presumed to be his nose.

Claudio fell from his chair, and before Miguel could do any more damage, you grabbed his hand and grabbed your purse, before running out of the ballroom. As soon as you stepped out of the hotel, you and Miguel started laughing.

_"Oh my fucking God! Did you see his face!?"_

_"Hijo de puta's too fucking nosey, so I_ **_broke_ ** _it!"_

_"Shit, Miguel! HAHAHAHA!"_

You two were breathless both from running and laughing. "Man, I wanted to punch him for so long," you said. "C'mon, let's just go home and never attend parties like this," Miguel says, grabbing your hand, and the two of you walk to your car. The drive was quite silent, and it bothered you.

"Anything wrong, baby?" you asked. "Nothing," Miguel says, holding your exposed thigh with his hand as he drove with one hand. His sleeves rolled back, and it was a simple change from his outfit, but sweet mother of God, it did made a big difference. He looked hotter. "I've dated you for 3 years, Miggy. I know when you're overthinking," you say, ruffling his hair.

"It's just that, you know, I've been thinking," Miguel says, his voice low and gruff. "Yeah, obviously. 'bout what?" You say. Miguel pulls up, waiting for the green light. "Well, I know you and Claudio had history together... I know it was long ago, but I-I can't stop thinking about how he'd touch you and kiss you when you two were still together. Lo odio," Miguel says. You cup his cheek, and gave him a sheepish smile. But you immediately cringed when you remembered all the things you've done to and with Claudio. It shook you to the core, and in the bad way.

"Argh, don't, please. He can't give me an orgasm, Mig. Only like, once or twice throughout or whole year relationship," you reassure him. Of course, Miguel had satisfied you in every possible way. Whether it was physically or sexually. "It's all in the past, Miguel. Boys like him aren't worth of our time," you say, as Miguel drove, the light turning green. "I know, muñeca," Miguel sighed.

"I can't believe you dated that shithead,"

"C'mon, Mig, you have your fair share of history with shitty women,"

"Point taken. Claudio's still a shithead, though,"

"Yeah, yeah, but remember that girl? Who was it? Karen? You cried over her."

"Please, don't, muñeca,"

You laughed. "Please, don't leave me, Karen, mi amor! No puedo vivir sin ti!" You say, mocking Miguel with a shitty deep voice and a shitty Spanish accent. "I did not say that, you little demon." The two of you chuckle. "But seriously, though," Miguel paused.

_"I've never liked that Claudio guy. Stupid Italiano motherfucker,"_

You laughed. "He thinks he's handsome with his stupid pushed back hair when he looks like a discarded foreskin," Miguel says. You laughed at the rare insult. Then it falls silent, and you stole glances at Miguel's messy form, which was hot, by the way. You were pulled back from your daydream when Miguel squeezes your thigh again.

"You're mine, muñeca,"

You smiled.

"I know." you say. "F/N, baby, do you want a reminder what's it like to be with a real man?" Miguel asks, his hand moving from your thigh to your sex. His fingers press down on your clit, your arousal gradually coming to life.

Now that was an offer you definitely could not and will not say no to.

~

Your clothes were scattered everywhere, but that wasn't important. You were on your third orgasm as Miguel ate you out twice already. "Mmmm, fucking hell, muñeca, you're driving me fucking crazy," Miguel growled. You gripped on his hair as your legs shook against his hands. His tongue doing all the work. "Oooh, fuck, Mig!" Your eyes rolled back as he sucked on your clit. Tonight was quite different. It's like it rained of some sex spell, and you and Miguel showered in it. You'd already blown Miguel twice, and yet he was still up and standing. You literally couldn't get enough of each other.

"O-Oh, fuck! I-I'm going to cum!" you screamed, biting your lip as Miguel pleased you with his tongue. "Fuck yes, babygirl, cum on my mouth," Miguel growled, trying to pull you closer to his face, his hands moving from your legs to your waist, his grip like iron. And his actions got aggressive and rough, and you immediately came on his tongue, hearing the pornographic sounds that sent you to the edge. His and your moans combined, along with the wet sounds of him savoring every bit of you.

He laps you up, making sure to not waste any drop, and you couldn't wait. Impatient you grabbed his face and pressed your lips against his, tasting yourselves on the other's tongue. Miguel slowly hovers over you, until your back met the sheets again, and Miguel bit on your bottom lip, his hands squeezing your tits, and fingers toying with your erected buds. You pull away, and your hands trail down to his hardened cock. "Take me, Miguel," you whisper.

_"Por favor,"_

The way you begged him and how needy you looked got his cock so fucking hard, it was fucking crazy. He grabbed your legs and puts it on top of his shoulders. "Fuck, babygirl, you're so fucking hot, beg me more," Miguel growled, holding his cock in his hand as he slowly pushes in you. " _Por favor_ , Miguel. I want you to ruin me. Destroy me, fuck, anything, please. Fuck me," you whimper. Every word had Miguel shivering and feeling goosebumps everywhere.

He snaps his hips forward, and your breath hitches, and Miguel doesn't waste any time fucking you rough. The headboard creaked, accompanying your noises. "Fuck! Oooh, shit, you're so fucking big!" You mewled, clawing on Miguel's forearm. Miguel looks at you, your face only illuminated by the moonlight. You looked so fucking sexy with your goddamned expressions, and your makeup which was all messy and smudged.

He grabs your neck and chokes you, and Miguel growled when he felt yourself clench on his cock involuntarily. "Fuck, such a dirty little girl for me," Miguel moaned. "You like it when I choke you, babygirl?" Miguel asked. "Fuck! Yes, Miguel!" You rolled your eyes. Miguel rubs your clit with his other hand, and your legs visibly shook, unable to control the immense pleasure he gave you.

"Fuck! I love it when you choke me! Fuck, please wreck me more, por favor!" you whine. You were so goddamned horny and needy tonight, and Miguel was fucking thriving. "Anything my girl wants, o-oh, fuck!" Miguel growled, biting his lip as he felt how wet you were for him. He lets go of your throat, and you whimper, but he had to.

"I-I'm yours, Miguel. Only you can make me feel this good," you mumble, rocking your hips. "Fuck! Say it again," Miguel growled, his thrusts speeding up as he kept rubbing your clit with his thumb. "Fuck! O-Only you can make me this good, Miguel! Oh, fuck!" your back arched, and you felt yourself cum undone against his cock. But Miguel was nowhere near done with you. "Yeah? You think you can handle more, my pretty girl?" Miguel growled, flipping you on all fours, but he wasn't moving.

"Fuck me more, Miguel, please, please," you begged. Miguel holds you down by the nape as he fucked you unto the mattress. You clutched onto the sheets for dear life, and you let out a yelp when Miguel slaps your ass. "Look at you. Esto es todo mio," Miguel growled. He pulls your hair up, exposing your neck. Miguel leans down as he latched his lips onto your jawline. "You're mine, aren't you?" Miguel growled.

"Y-Yes, Miguel! I-I'm all yours!" You moaned, and Miguel pulls away and continued fucking you to oblivion. Your eyes rolled back as he grabbed your shoulders and thrust in you rough and hard. You were so fucking full of him, and you loved it. "Fuck! 'm gonna fill you up," Miguel moaned, his cock twitching at the simple thought of your pussy being creamed by him.

"Yes, yes, yes, please!" you look back at him, watching him fuck you. "Please, Mig. Want your cum," you rub your clit, supporting yourself on your other arm's elbow. "Fuck, prinsesa, look at you, you're such a whore for me," Miguel growled, feeling his orgasm slowly coming in. "Only for you," you mumbled, mind clouded with lust and Miguel. "I-I'm going to cum, Miguel!" you moaned, your legs shaking more and more. "Adelante, babygirl. Cum for me," Miguel grunts, and after more vigorous poundings, you had once again cum undone under him.

"You're so fucking wet, babygirl, fuck, you're making a mess on the sheets," Miguel moaned, his face contorting in pleasure, your cum dripping down on Miguel's thick thigh. He gives you a few more thrusts, and you let out a scream when he pounds you before completely shoving himself in you, his cum everywhere inside of you. The two of you breathe for a moment, and you knew it was going to be a long night when he starts moving his hips again.

_Extended Ending:_

You and Miguel laid down on the bed. The sky was already bright, and the birds were already chirping. "My back hurts," you whisper, snuggling close to Miguel. "Sorry, mi amor. I got so horny," Miguel chuckles. "And you did, too. You were begging me to ruin you, weren't you?" Miguel teases, and you pulled his ear playfully. "I love you, you know that, right?" you whisper. "I know. I love you too," Miguel looks at you lovingly, before kissing your forehead and then your lips.

After the kiss, you lay your head on Miguel's chest, and the two of you lay in silence. In a split second, you two had already lost yourselves in sleep.

**End~**

**Author's Note:**

> hehe brr
> 
> Aaaaah, these two are so cute. Feedback is and will always be greatly appreciated! wash yo hands and stay inside!
> 
> Stay clean. Take care of yourselves.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Kanra-chan


End file.
